Rage
How long has it been since he first arrived there? Days? Months? Centuries? All he could remember was the betrayal from one he thought was a friend. He barely made it inside where he now resides. He would never see her again. Anger grew again at the one who tried to kill him at the thought of breaking the promise he made to her before he left. He was happy when he was with her. They were so young and she was so cute cleaning up the house they lived in with her caretakers. All he wanted to do was stay with her forever. But duty called and he had to go fight to keep her safe. He soon met what he thought was his friend who pledged his loyalty to him. But in one battle, he felt the sharp pain in his chest and saw the bloody sword in his “friend’s” hand. He knew that the traitor wanted his love for himself for he knew her caretaker and had to have seen her. As time passed people came to his new residence out of shear curiosity, he guessed. Just knowing that these people had loved ones waiting at home made him angry that he couldn’t return to the one he loved. “If I cannot return to her, no one should return to the ones they love,” he thought as he went about slaughtering those who dare enter. Soon, his rage took form of its own allowing him to watch in satisfaction. One day, he saw her. His beloved was outside where he resided along with others, including the traitor. She looked different, which was to be expected since she had grown up since he left. She had more of a boyish look, but he could tell it was her. He had to save her, from both the traitor and from his rage. He followed her as the group explored the building, protecting her as best as he could. He saw the sorrow grow in her once cheerful face as her friends fell one by one by the hands of his rage. At last, she made it outside, his rage following close behind. She was crying which was to be expected since all her friends, along with the traitor, was dead. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around to face his rage. This was something he never saw her do before. She always ran away or just did as she was told when she lived with him. Then again, he did recall hearing she was a bit of a wild child when she was living with her Grandfather before moving into his house. She was yelling at his rage, something that seriously shocked him so much that he didn’t hear most of what she said. When he snapped out of it, he heard her plea. "...back... Take us back! You can take us back in this warped space, can't you? If you do that, why don't you eat me first? If you can catch me, that is..." Back? If she went back, she would be able to save those she loved and she wouldn’t be sad! Before he knew it, they were somewhere else. He watched as she tried to convince her friends not to go back to the place, failing every time. Every time, someone would fall. He hated it when she died, making sure at least one of her friends made it back to try again. All to make her safe, happy, and alive. He even gave up his revenge against the traitor Prussia. He would do anything to make Italy happy. He will wait until the time they can see each other face to face. Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life